The Dark Lord and the World-Eater
The Dark Lord and the World-Eater ''A conversation On the back of a Helmaroc, I followed the black dragon into the City in the Sky. I watched as he breathed fire on the ancient buildings. I was impressed by his speed and efficiency and his destructive power. I watched him descend into the rubble of the city, and followed him into the fresh ruins. I found him roosting on the last building standing. As I approached, he looked at me as though he was expecting my arrival. "Your work is impressive, dragon," I said. "Why do you come to me, Gerudo? Your kein is below. You cannot hope to conquer the skies," he responded, his voice shaking the ashen ground. "Our goals are the same, dragon. I propose you assist me in my efforts." The dragon scoffed, "We are not the same, Gerudo. You seek to conquer this world. I will destroy it." "You surely have motive beyond destruction." "I do not. Destruction is my purpose, Gerudo. You destroy, kill, and hurt in the name of your lust for suleyk. You are selfish." "Then, you do not take pride in seeing the results of your efforts?" "I take great pride. Destruction is my smoliin. I have lived since the first sunrise. This world is mine to conquer. Mine to devour." "And yet you claim we are not the same." "Such arrogance to think you have any power," The dragon said, looking away from me. "I have the power of the gods!" I shouted. "I AM A GOD!" he bellowed, flames sparking in his maw, his voice shaking my core and scattering dust from the temple on which he roosted. "You are a fool. You were born of hate, and you are cursed to be reborn in cycles. You are the result of an eternally spinning wheel. You are a storm: an imbalance that will always be righted in time. You will falter. I am never-fading. I cannot be defeated. I cannot be killed. I shall consume. Consume everything. The gods who granted you power in their divine prank are dead. You are an eddy: a ripple that will cease to be." "The gods are not dead. Gods cannot die." "You, king of evil and hate, believe in these gods? What is your proof they exist?" "The Triforce is my proof. I carry the Triforce of Power. I have obtained the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Willpower, and carry them as well." "The Triforce?" The dragon scoffed again, "A pitiful sigil. The Triforce is nothing but a symbol, to give weak mortals hope. Do you see what its existence has wrought? Wars upon wars. Aus. Mankind fighting over a legend. I am hardly needed. You destroy yourself far too efficiently." "The Triforce holds the power of the gods. I will wish for Hyrule to be mine, and my wish will be granted." "Is it that your wish will be granted, or will you have achieved your goal by your own power, courage, and will?" "I did not come here to debate philosophy with a monster." "Your Triforce is a lie." The dragon looked away. "I cannot make you want the truth: it's up to you." I glared. "You are trying to deceive me. You are trying to test my rage." The dragon looked at me and said, "I want to kill you, Gerudo King, but I amused by you and your trifles with the queen of this doomed land." His fire-breath began building in his throat, and his body began to glow. "I could devour your soul here and now! Zu'u fen du pah sil ahrk rii do daar lein! Erei pah los vul mahfaeraak!" He paused, his fire dwindling. "But as I say...I am amused. I will let your storm falter." "You have already destroyed this world, dragon. The Hero has not come to face me, and you have burned entire countries and devoured armies. Hyrule is dead. You seek to prolong its suffering." "You envy my skill, Gerudo?" "Hyrule was to be mine. You have taken it from me." "Hyrule is not yet dead, Gerudo. Hyrule will be cursed, as punishment for Hylia's treachery. This land must feel the agony I felt underground. Hyrule will be a kingdom of the dead. I applaud your assistance in giving me an army of the undead. I might make you the general." "I have the power to stop you. I will complete the Triforce and destroy you. Hyrule is mine." ''"Let the game begin, then." With this, the dragon took flight and breathed fire upon the remainder of the city. I felt the ground shake and saw the sky shift, and knew I should flee. My faithful Helmaroc was nearly struck by debris, but we escaped. After reaching a safe distance, I looked back to see the City falling from the sky. It fell slowly, and burned as it fell. I watched as it struck the ground, collapsing and crumbling under its own weight, a shockwave rippling through the earth and felling trees. ''Time is running out. The Triforce is waiting. Notes Alduin often lapses into Dovahzul during his argument with Ganon. Below are translations of the words and phrases he uses: *Alduin may be referring to "suffering," but he may also be giving a command. The events of The Dark Lord and the World-Eater ''take place at the same time as the events outlined in ''The City in the Sky, and can be considered an extension of that book, as Alduin mentions "the agony he felt underground." While Ganon suggests an alliance, Alduin is not interested, as evidenced by his desire to kill Ganon as well as his interest in seeing Ganon's "storm" falter and fade away. His gratitude at Ganon's "assistance in giving him an army of the undead" is said mockingly, and his suggestion that Ganon be the general indicates that he would be interested in cursing Ganon to a life of undead servitude. Alduin also says to "let the game begin," indicating he will continue to mock Ganon and hinder his efforts to conquer Hyrule. Location The book is found in The Ruptured Towers - Loss, behind a door in the lair of the Master Poe. This door is locked and can only be opened with the Hero's Key, which is obtained after completing the whole of the Ruptured Towers. Background and Inspiration The book was included in version 6.0 of Relics of Hyrule as part of The Ruptured Towers - Loss, accessible only after completing the full dungeon. It serves to explain that Alduin was the primary source of destruction during the Last Great War of Hyrule, and outlines his motivations for laying waste to the kingdom. Its inclusion also serves to focus on Alduin as the true antagonist of the Relics of Hyrule mythos, further solidifying the destiny of the Last Dragonborn, as defeating Alduin can be considered exacting revenge for the loss of Hyrule. The book quotes several songs by Nightwish, including "Yours is an Empty Hope," and "Rest Calm," with allusions to "Amaranth" and "The Greatest Show on Earth." The line, "I cannot make you want the truth: it's up to you" comes from "Yours is and Empty Hope," while "Until all is dark forever" paraphrases a line from "Rest Calm." The term "never-fading" comes from "Amaranth," and the term "first sunrise" comes from "The Greatest Show on Earth." Alduin quotes Majora's Mask when he says, "I shall consume. Consume everything." The book is a direct connection between Hyrule and Tamriel, and can be considered a cornerstone of ''Relics of Hyrule ''lore. As such, it is one of JKalenad's favorite lore books. See Also The City in the Sky Ganon's Vexation Wisdom, Power, and Emotion Ganon's Fate Ganon's Epitaph Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon